


Blood in the cut

by Moonshineblue (KagsTsukftw)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagsTsukftw/pseuds/Moonshineblue
Summary: When the mysterious wave of sound that allowed soul mates to connect ends, maybe the new normal will be a change for the better. Maybe.Blood in the Cut by k.flay
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 10





	Blood in the cut

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second work on here ever and I plan to go much slower on this one as I work out world building etc in this fantasy inside a fiction.  
> I was inspired by my fav ship, the kick ass song by k.flay and several other amazing au fics on this site but my goal on this one is to stay close to the song, if not literally at least in tone.  
> Thanks for taking the time to share this journey with me.
> 
> Blood in the Cut  
> The boy I love's got another girl  
> He might be fucking her right now  
> I don't have an apartment  
> Thought if I was smart I'd make it far  
> But I'm still at the start...
> 
> Onwards

The wedding was being held near Karasuno. The couple was nostalgic, unpragmatic and wealthy. Any too expensive tickets needed to get there would be paid for by the soon to be married pair who wanted to ensure that all their friends would be able to attend, no matter how far they had flown from Japan's nest.  
If nothing else, the guest list alone was going to make it an interesting event as both of the engaged were quite popular. Tsukishima did not want to go. At all. However his family still lived here so he was almost a local, and he was in the wedding party.  
So here he stood, next to old friends, previous team mates, volleyball acquaintances, their significant others, their kids and his ex.  
At least he didn't feel awkwardly tall like he usually did at these type of events. The many other athletes and former athletes here were, by default of their connecting sport, of a similar height.  
They were currently noisily congregated in a huge reception hall, awaiting instructions on the next part of the planned events of the evening. The hall was tastefully and expensively decorated almost entirely of small white lights. Tsukishima's lips curled. The theme was likely Kenma's mocking acknowledgement that he was living the real fairytale. Oblivious Hinata probably just went along with whatever his fiance had wanted.  
It was Tsukishima's first "reset" wedding. A true love wedding. Doubly so because the couple had been long engaged before the reset and weren't even soul mates. They had fallen in love despite "the wave".  
The most popular theory is that the wave was due to some cataclysmic series of events-conspiracy theorists had said they were man made events-which had caused the vibrations of sound particles to change when interacting with the energetic wavelengths of so-called soul mates. You could hear the music your soul mate listened to.  
In the end the phenomenon had been more catastrophic than cataclysmic.  
Most of the world's population had become enamored with the idea of soul mates, had believed the intensified pull they felt around that person. After all, the research had proved that soul mates were attracted to each other before they even became aware they were soul mates.  
Of course there had been deniers who pointed out that not everyone had a soul mate, and that there were platonic soul mates who had overcome the unnatural attraction and were perfectly happy with others. It didn't matter. As many soul mate relationships crashed and burned when the reality of living together replaced the fairytale, people had still wanted to believe that there was someone in this world who was just for them.  
So few had listened to the naysayers and entire industries arose to propagate the mythos. Not that the population needed much incentive to believe. How could you not believe when you met that person who was meant for you and you felt THAT?

Tsukishima's parents had married and had already had his brother and him when the wave hit. Like most couples at the time his parents discovered they were not soul mates. Their marriage had survived but they were the rare and lucky ones. So many ensconced relationships had been poisoned by those sound waves.  
Then like a cruel joke, some twenty two years later the wave disappeared just as suddenly as it had appeared. This was called "the reset", and the tsunami of destruction it caused was still being cleaned up. The music had shut off along with the intense attraction and the reality was that the noise had been hiding false promises. Some of the wave relationships survived but most had turned as dusty as the industries that had commercialized the idea of soul mates.  
Tsukishima had often wondered if his and Kuroo's relationship would have survived the reset if it hadn't already died a natural death years before.  
His soul mate relationship with Kuroo had been a slow burn to fruition followed by a rocky start. Then they had two years of relationship nirvana, fueled by Tsukishima's obliviousness to the regrets and doubts he had buried into his subconscious.  
He still remembered the day he admitted to himself what he had messed up. The day those latent feelings erupted and he realized that he had fallen for the enchantment, the lure of the concept of a soul mate. That he had, with blissful ignorance, willingly exchanged it for the real love he had been too blinded by the music to see.  
Not that he hadn't loved Kuroo. He did, and a part of him would always love him. But he had held in his hands something so precious, so real and had bartered it for fool's gold.

The energy in the air changed when Kageyama arrived. Any other event and he would have been just a good looking, athletic guy that maybe looked familiar from some of the endorsement ads he did. But this was a volleyball crowd and Kageyama had recently been ranked as the number one setter in the world. So this particular crowd was uncomfortably aware of his presence, yet trying not to make it obvious that they were subvertly watching him. Tsukishima would have found it amusing if he wasn't also trying not to be obvious about observing the setter himself.  
He was heartachingly beautiful. Familiar and yet painfully strange as Tsukishima watched the broad shouldered man take a cross body baby bag and then a sleeping child from the world famous model, Lilac. The couple kissed on the lips, she kissed the sleeping child once more and then she left.  
In the group chat Kageyama had said she would not be here for the actual wedding but would attend the rehearsal and leave before the rehearsal dinner. 

The first trickle of doubt had surfaced about two years prior when Kageyama abruptly announced in the group chat that he and Oikawa had broken up. They had never been very serious to begin with but they had been together for almost two years.  
In typical Kageyama fashion he had been concise and uninformative. Tsukishima had called him, despite Kuroo's grumbling, and Kageyama had still been vague.  
Tsukishima had been a little annoyed at that. Neither of them were talkers and they had a long standing understanding to never force conversations on each other but they normally shared things that they didn't with anyone else. To be fair, Tsukishima had been more likely to share with Kuroo the past couple years, but still, if there was something that needed to be said it had irked him that Kageyama wouldn't say it -to him.  
They were moving on was all he'd offered as an explanation for the break up with Oikawa.  
"It's not like we were soul mates Tsukki." Tsukishima could hear the shrug in the setter's voice.  
Kageyama's soul mate had been Hinata and in his usual awkwardness and avoidance of intimacy Kageyama didn't just set the idea of him and Hinata aside, he had set it on fire and shut off any possible water supply that could save it romantically. Despite the initial first few months of hurt for Hinata and the years of hurt for a belatedly regretful Kageyama, in retrospect it was probably for the best. Kageyama was now the best man.  
It was six months after that call that Kageyama wrote in the group chat that he was a father. Tsukishima had been so very angry and had been even angrier at his own seemingly overblown ire. He had rage thrown the entire apartment into a colossal mess until Kuroo had had enough and they had fought and Tsukishima had agreed to call his old friend.  
He couldn't even be mad at Kageyama. The man had sounded awe struck and happy and kept whispering on the entire call despite being two rooms away from his sleeping baby. Tsukishima had congratulated him, reassured him, said he was happy for him. It was only after he hung up that he had realized he had been crying silent tears the entire time.  
Tsukishima found regret was more like the fatal burn of acid than just the taste of bitterness.

The baby was of course adorable and Kageyama sent pictures of his son to the group chat, sometimes without him being prompted to do so by Hinata, the always excited and proud godfather.  
Wavy blond hair and a cheeky dimple from his mother, intense blue eyes from his father. He made Tsukishima's heart clench because he loved that baby he had never met, it was Kageyama's baby after all, but every picture was a reminder.  
Tsukishima watched the unconcealed fondness on Kageyama's face as he glanced down at his sleeping son. The small smile on his face grew to fill it though when he looked up and unerrinly found Tsukishima.  
They walked towards each other, ignoring the crowd. It was mostly friends anyhow. How was it possible that they hadn't seen each other since the day Kageyama had left for Italy? This man that he had shared so much with. He had just let him leave, no fanfare or doubt. At the time Tsukishima had finally resolved his initial relationship woes with Kuroo and it had seemed as if the universe was in sync and everything was working out perfectly. Kageyama had a new team and contract signed in Italy and would be near enough to Oikawa who had recently caught his interest, so Tsukishima had been reassured that Kageyama wouldn't be alone in a new country. Tsukishima had even helped Kageyama find a suitable apartment, helped him set up his finances and worked out routes and places the setter would need to know. They had been roommates for four years and he wasn't going to just abandon him after taking care of him for so long. Kageyama left just as Kuroo was entering his life. And in the four years since they had stopped being roommates they had not been able to meet up. Always missing each other as Tsukishima had his own club, job and boyfriend and Kageyama juggled his Italian club and national team responsibilities.  
Four years and he still felt like home.


End file.
